Death
by lspeakl
Summary: PG for the suicidal plot.. :p Ed does suicide willingly.. until..
1. death

_Meehx. Im so sorry.. i didnt have any drive, so the one with the many chapters will be FURTHER delayed.. brain dead currently for the other chapter. gomen nasai.. and well exams soon, so thats another big wrong factor.. sighx. i think i'll publish my stories on my blog too.. then maybe ill get some drive.. anway.. to quake your story reading, this is some angst sadness thingy.. hope you'll like it.. _

* * *

Ed could not stand it any more.. Life was just too tough.. Too hard for a dog of the military.. Too hard for him..

* * *

Plunging over the edge of his fifth floor french windows, he was prepared to face his death. Or whatever that may come.  
  
It could be that evil white smiling guy, his form looking just like his mothers, so that he could grasp Ed's hand.. and make Ed's life his..  
  
Or it may that he be reborn.. as a homuculus, in Greed's place.. Sadistic, powerful, and eternal..  
  
Or just maybe, just maybe, he could go to the true heaven (if such a place really existed) and see his true mother again; with the angels and the cherubs and seraphims..

* * *

As he dropped down, he turned his head to look into the fourth floor window, only to see Bradley, King Bradley, grasping a tattered and torn photograph, small but unmistakable. The man was covered in wires, and seemed to be grinning. not happily though, but in an evil and menecing way.  
  
Bradley's tears dripped from his cheeks, his other hand holding a newer photograph of him, his wife and son. In this photo, nothing seemed sinister, and all 3 of them were happy and smiling.  
  
How ironical.. a homuculus weeping for the lost of his own life, attatched to this human world, attatched to his family..

* * *

As the third floor dawned nearer, he saw, again through the windows, Envy. He (as we would use to refer,) was changing, from a stunning male figure to a petite feminine female one.  
  
switch.  
switch.  
switch switch.  
switch.  
switch switch switch.  
  
Undescisive, Envy kept changing, until he finally chose the female form, his long blackish-green hair curled and tied back in a high ponytail. His body took the curves of that belonging to a international supermodel, with full red sensual lips and high cheekbones. But his eyes remained as cold as ever. It would always be..

* * *

The second floor flew by, but the image it contained remained in Ed's mind, confirming the suspicions which had developed in his mind ever since he saw Roy, with Riza standing at his back. In Roy's spacious office, the young accomplished man stood with is back facing the window, Lieutenant Hawkeye, hugging him tightly. Tears were visible on her symmetrical cheeks, like pearls, falling from a broken necklace, each drop precious and beautiful.. And on the table stood the long awaited box.. It was open, and a simple engagement ring stood there, with two diamonds embedded in it, beautifully made, and yet meaningful.  
But suddenly the door was knocked sharply twice, and the two broke apart hurriedly, and the box was closed sharply and shoved into a nearby open drawer. Delayed..

* * *

But what he saw last wrenched his heart the most.. As though in slow motion, he saw his younger brother come running toward him, both metal limbs outstretched, reaching out in the motion to catch him. The sounds then started registering in his ears... The first thing he heard was,  
'Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaa..' he felt as though somebody had plunged his/her hand(s) into his body and ripped out his heart out.. while he was alive and kicking..

* * *

Nobody regretted suicide more than he did.. his mind finally cleared itself of all the suicidal thoughts suddenly, and he realised that his life was not bad actually, compared to Bradley who wanted to protect his family yet couldnt; Envy, who could not decide who he was; Roy and Riza, who could never be joined together and mostly, he was now better off than his brother.. Al.. Now Al had to live on.. with nobody for support.. absolutely nobody.. nobody who would joke with him about finding a girlfriend, nobody who could oil the smallest joints in his armour, nobody, nobody could ever be his brother ever again..  
  
stretching his hand out toward his brother.. he finally wanted to turn this situation around..  
  
but no, no alchemy could do that.  
  
no, not even the philosopher's stone would work.. nothing..  
  
then everything went black.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
_heex. im so mean.. but exams round e corner.. :p Tomorrow, infact. well review, please! And my capital letter thingy, i know that, but i cant be bothered.. typical me.._


	2. life anew

_Note, i changed my paragraphing.. so i think its less bothersome for you. And the way i phrase stuff has changed too. cuz i started playing this Hagaren game and i realised that bacchan is like granny so i changed quite a bit of stuff. hope its better! Review please! _

_I also changed the storyline quite a bit, so if you don't like it please tell me! And its not so saddenning and all. Yeapx!_

'Ahh.. so white.. is this heaven?' Ed thought as the pure white sunlight seeped through his half-opened eyelids.  
  
'Nii-san! You're alive! Oh Nii-san!' Al cried out joyously, bending over the edge of the bed, while holding onto the thin metal rail.  
  
'Al? I'm ALIVE?!' It was Ed's turn to cry out. 'Oh my gosh! Al, Al, Gomen! Is Winry here too? Oh and Pinako bacchan? Gomen! Gomen! The Taisa, Hawkeye, Havoc, Farman, Breda, Fury...' Ed trailed off. Stretching his hands out, Ed made a valiant effort to push himself up, only to end up...  
  
'AAAAHHHHH!! MY BAAACK!'  
  
'Nii-san!'-sweatdrop- 'I forgot to tell you that you had two slip discs, due to the fall.. So now you cant move.. Not for a few more months at least..' Al hurriedly mentioned to his brother.  
  
'Oh, the fall.' Ed remarked thoughtfully, 'Tell me more about it.. What happened after I hit the floor?'  
  
-  
  
'Well Nii-san, when I first saw you, I thought you were already dead.. you're eyes... they were so dull.. but I still wanted to hold you in my arms for one last time, so I ran.. ' Al said in a what could be described as tearful for a suit of armour.  
  
'But still I could not make it, and you hit the floor..' -sob sob- 'Then you bounced up from the recoil,' more sobs 'And thankfully, I managed to catch you..' -sniffle-  
  
'Nii-san, you were so limp! I cried for the medics and all, then.. then..' Al paused for a hiccup, which made Ed giggle.  
  
'Ah, Nii-san!' Al said almost angrily that Ed took the matter so lightly. 'You've been bedridden for almost 2 months already!'  
  
'TWO MONTHS!!' Ed screamed, trying yet again to hoist himself up, but falling back down again with a loud thump.  
  
-  
  
'Haganeno, you're fine already?' Ed heard the concerned voice of the colonel echoing down the empty passageway.  
  
'NO! IM NOT!!!' Ed screamed back 'AHHH! SO MUCH TIME!!! TWO WHOLE MONTHS!!!' -sound of hair being viciously pulled out of head- 'AHHH!'  
  
'Nii-san, relax, please! Nii-sann!!' Al's panicky voice sounded out.  
  
Edward's door then burst into flames and a different type of scream was heard. Riza made a noise that sounded in between a laugh and a snort.  
  
'Haganeno, I didn't know your voice could go THAT high.' Roy's smug voice sounded out.  
  
'SHUTUP!!'  
  
-  
  
'MILK?!' Ed screamed out yet again. 'WHAT KIND OF A GIFT IS THAT?!?!?!'  
  
'Edward-kun, its good for your bones, and you ARE a little to the.. -mumble mumble- side, you know..' Hawkeye explained, while setting the paper carton next to his bed head, while firmly taking the water jug away and emptying it out at the balcony.  
  
'Noooo...' Ed whined. 'Why am I always the poor soul who has to suffer these kinds of torture?'  
  
'Because they think it is for your good, Nii-san. and truly, you are a bit to the short side..' Al said softly  
  
'Alllllll.. how can you do this to me?' Ed said pitifully 'AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING ULTRA-SUPER MINI MICROSCOPIC?!'  
  
'Fullmetal, don't overdo it.' a steady voice entered Ed's ears while a strong hand clapped onto his shoulder.  
  
'Taisa.. you don't understand..' Ed said, face lowered.  
  
'Oh well, then we'll be going!' Roy finished off, sounding pretty eager to leave. Turning sharply on his heel, he then left as a small note slipped from his sleeve.  
  
-  
  
'A date.. at 9.30 at the Plaza?' Ed read out. 'Don't tell me its already night?!' Ed wailed. 'Man, life is so damn tough. especially after you tried to kill yourself and fell comatose for two months! Mehh..' Ed grumbled, while he looked at the wall clock that hung not too far from his bed for once.  
  
_should i continue or just end the story there? mehhhhx. bad morning today. taah and finally the exams are over. YEAAAAH! _


	3. chapter 3 end

_The final chapter of 'Death'! So don't complain of slow updating to me anymore! :3 kyaa! hope you like it! Oh, and i'll try to add a more solemn tone to it. I think the previous chapter was a bit too.. bouncy. XD_  
  
'Ah, finally!' Edward exclaimed, as at long last, he had a chance to stretch his legs in the open again.  
  
'Nii-san, don't overstrain your muscles!' The caring tin boy called out, as the latter sprinted in circles around the courtyard, eager for the sun and the breeze. Even though many people had visited him often, he yearned for nothing more than the sigh of clouds floating in the air, or the feel of wind on his cheek again.. But not when he was hanging out of a train cabin. THAT was scary.  
  
But wind itself, was not allowed to blow into his little cabin, after all, with all the germs it carried, that could well pose as fatal to Edward. Therefore, only the sanitized air-conditioned air was suitable for Edward. And no sun and sea or flora and fauna either. All posed as deadly threats to Edward's once unstable condition.  
  
'Relax, Al!' Edward shouted over his shoulder  
  
'You told me that too many times, already Nii-san, i don't think i'll ever trust that statement again' Alphonse replied, humour tinging his voice.  
  
'Oh, but Al, that means i'd have to go back and work at HQ,' Ed face fell.  
  
'And go for automail maintenance..' Alphonse added  
  
'And face Taisa..' Ed concluded, his face gloomy.  
  
End of Story  
  
_I know its not serious. And i also knaow that it ends pretty badly. -nodds- And i know its rushed. (kinda obvious, huh?) But, please do review all the same! Aaarigatou!_


End file.
